


Mientras tanto

by LexSnape



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: In the movie, M/M, Masturbation, Other side view, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Starker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Tony Stark nunca había sido un hombre con una moralidad clara. Siempre había hecho aquellas cosas que se sintieron bien, y realmente no veía una razón para detenerse.





	Mientras tanto

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, muchos se preguntarán ¿Qué hace esta mujer subiendo esto? Pues bueno, esta mujer tenía esto desde hace siglos y no lo había subido porque no estaba segura sobre hacerlo. Agradézcanle a Sthefynice que ella me ha animado al final xD.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

Tony suspiró, agotado, y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro.

Miró entre sus dedos y contuvo las ganas de suspirar de nuevo. El traje del chico estaba frente a él en la mesa de su laboratorio, y no podía sentirse más incorrecto. Sí, el traje lo había hecho él, pero seguía sintiendo que le pertenecía a Peter.

Sus dedos acariciaron la suave tela, recorriendo los patrones de la telaraña. Podía imaginar perfectamente cómo sería dejar que sus dedos siguieran las líneas mientras Peter tuviera el traje puesto. Los músculos definidos del chico no eran una broma en lo absoluto, y la verdad era que Tony veía la reacción del chico en su mente sin ningún problema.

El hombre gruñó molesto cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, hizo una mueca y se abrió los pantalones.

Tony Stark nunca había sido un hombre con una moralidad clara. Siempre había hecho aquellas cosas que se sintieron bien, y realmente no veía una razón para detenerse. Así que tomó su duro miembro en su mano, mientras con la otra continuaba trazando los patrones del traje rojo y azul, extendiéndolo poco a poco y deteniendo su mano justo en los lugares del chico que más ganas tenía de tocar.

—Joder, Peter…

Apretó su mano justo donde debería de estar el paquete del chico y se masturbó con más fuerza. Tenía la boca llena de saliva, necesitaba o besar al chico o chuparle la polla. Masturbarse sólo tocando el traje no conseguiría en lo absoluto que se corriera.

—Friday, pon los videos de Spider-man en la pantalla —murmuró apenas, llevando el traje a su nariz, lamentándose de haber hecho tan buen trabajo. La maldita tela nunca absorbería el olor del chico.

—Videos de Spider-man en la pantalla, señor —dijo la voz mecánica y un micro segundo después imágenes del chico enfundado en el ajustado traje lo bombardearon.

El hombre sintió como sus bolas se apretaban cuando uno de los videos enfocó el trasero del quinceañero por unos segundos. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, y olvidó por completo lo costoso que era el traje cuando envolvió la mano en la tela, sólo para rodear de nuevo su erección. Sus ojos siguieron atentamente y con enfermiza fascinación cómo el chico se estiraba, doblaba y abría de piernas en diferentes momentos y lugares, todos y cada uno de ellos dándole una idea muy clara de las cosas que le gustaría hacerle, hasta que se corrió gruñendo el nombre de Peter.

Tardó un par de minutos en salir de la bruma de agotamiento que le dejó su orgasmo, pero al final observó el color rojo manchado de blanco. La culpa apenas se hizo presente un momento, antes de que su mente viajará a nuevos lugares, proporcionándole brillantemente la imagen del chico vestido con el traje y cubierto de su semen.

Con un gruñido se acomodó los pantalones y con el traje en la mano se dirigió a un lugar donde poderlo limpiar, a pesar de que no tenía la menor intención de devolvérselo al chico en un corto plazo de tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Just... Porn xD~ O algo parecido.  
> Mi primera vez en el MCU y es con Tony dandose una paja... Me siento realizada.  
> Besos.


End file.
